User talk:BebopKate
When am I being unblocked! I'm tired of being blocked! Can I please be unblocked now! 12:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Why were you blocked in the first place? 20:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) My username is Archie. I was blocked for uploading a image twice. Isn't that kinda harsh? 04:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :You were blocked for uploading fanart twice, which is against the Wikia rules. You could've taken care to read the Guidelines, or at least linked it directly from Photobucket or any image hosting source. In case you're wondering, my Archive picture and my User Page picture are linked directly from Photobucket, which makes it fanart, but without the need to upload them. The very fact that you went against these guidelines (even after several repetitions) made you blocked. 05:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, this guy was also blocked for being a clear sockpuppet of Amy Cotton, and going around telling people they're banned on her wikis for annoying her.Glorious CHAOS! 05:53, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :He's causing equal trouble on The Sims Wiki, and I've been keeping in touch with their admins — I can't help thinking that it's the same person. They think otherwise, but I can't say for sure. 05:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I am not Amy Cotten! If you would unblock me I could prove it! 19:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, I remember Archie now. And no, you are definitely not unblocked, because I am tired of playing this game. 03:51, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Pfffffffff, the folks on TSW seem to buy into his argument. 11:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The folks on TSW are apparently not former teachers skeptical of poor arguments such as the ones above. 22:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, please stop talking about TSW. No offence to Kingdom Hearts, but one has to wonder how TSW has almost 4,000 articles while this wiki has around 1,100 articles. So you shouldn't talk about TSW cuz we're talkin about you right behind your back. Good day. Author 02:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :(Trying unsuccessfully to hold back smile) Well, that was both well argued and totally not suspicious. --Neumannz 02:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::They can talk all they want. I could really care less about what a wiki totally unrelated to our wiki's subject thinks about us. 03:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I should've asked first Error of 1000 Heartless Thanks aloOrganization 13 15:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) O.K 3rd attempt to say thank you. THANK YOU Organization 13 15:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about both? Use the in-game image for the infobox, but talk about the promotional, awesome image in the trivia (or design and conception, since we can get quotes from Nomura interviews). Make sure to use the one with wyverns.Glorious CHAOS! 12:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I've been thinking of including both... what say you ? 12:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Great suggestion, Kryten. Go for it, TroisNyx. ^_^ 22:04, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::D'accord ! ^_^ 02:01, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Hein ? Greetings yo yo it's ZACH i move my nick and pages and more.and can you try moving my Contributions?WolfShadow 03:18, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, Zach, Contribs can't be moved, to my knowledge. It's something each user earns. 03:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Dang that sucks.WolfShadow 03:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :What's up with your old username anyway ? 03:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) idk i think i should change back as this was mega fail.WolfShadow 03:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that it did not work as i had hoped it would have.ZACH 04:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) A serious weapon problem Feedback, please ? Retro Music/Huh please unblock my friend groudonfire017's account/ please unblock my friend groudonfire017's account because he needs it to help other users. :Not a chance. He's been using it for the exact opposite reason. And we told him countless times but he never listened. 23:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) He doesn't even respond when he's told to stop. You're probably the first sockpuppet to even acknowledge a problem, though you're not responding in any productive way. --Neumannz 23:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Groudonfire was warned repeatedly to stop posting fanon and stop sockpuppeting. He chose to ignore those warnings, and now has to deal with the consequences. No sockpuppeting is not just a rule for this wiki, it is a rule for ALL wikis; therefore it is taken very seriously. Perhaps when he is allowed to make edits again, he will think very carefully about what he chooses to post. 03:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC)